Evan
by WatashiwaUridesu
Summary: Han pasado más de cinco años desde que Historia dio a luz a su hermosa hija. Paraíso es un lugar aparentemente de paz, mas las cosas están a punto de cambiar.


**Evan**

"… _ **porque cuando no puedes tener lo que deseas y alguien te lo entrega; lo cuidas con tu propia vida."**_

 **Capítulo 1.**

* * *

- _¡No pujes aún!_ -gritó la anciana de forma desesperada ante el escándalo hecho por la rubia tras el dolor de una contracción. Sujetando la muñeca de la joven con fuerza, insistía una segunda vez en un tono de mando -. No puedes pujar, si lo haces; te lastimarás, y no estamos en condiciones para poder curar algún imprevisto -. Recalcó, doblando con sus manos arrugadas el pedazo de tela pequeño ubicado sobre las piernas de esa joven -. Pondré esto dentro de tu boca, niña. Comienzas a darme dolor de cabeza con esos gritos cada vez más frecuentes. Si estás gritando cada vez que tienes una pequeña contracción, me dejarás sorda.

Continuando un diálogo imperceptible para la embarazada, la anciana terminaba de envolver la tela al mismo tiempo que reclamaba en voz baja la debilidad de la juventud actual y cómo las mujeres después de la gran guerra; únicamente pensaban en perversiones sin pensar en las consecuencias de las mismas.

-Lo… -susurró la joven de cabellera larga y con un bello color rubio platinado tras acomodarse para hablar de mejor manera -. Lo siento…

-No te sientes, no es bueno… -reclamó la anciana al voltear -. Niña, deja de causarme problemas… -insistía, empujándola con una mano para acostarla nuevamente.

-Lamento las molestias… -indicó, tragando un poco de saliva para continuar su disculpa -. Comienza a doler más de lo pensado, y es con mayor frecuencia… -continuó, en un tono tan bajo que le costaba a la anciana entenderle -. Sabía… que dolería, mas nunca de esa manera -. Confesó, abriendo su boca al terminar sus palabras; al ver a la mujer acercarse con el pedazo de tela.

-¿Y qué esperabas? -preguntó moleta la anciana, introduciendo el pedazo de tela con algo de violencia dentro de la pequeña boca de esa joven con un rostro pecoso -. No la empujes con la lengua por más que lo desees. Si la escupes, y empiezas a morder con fuerza; podrías lastimarte, y no queremos eso; ¿verdad? -advirtió.

Asintiendo con la cabeza ante la orden de la única responsable del parto, la joven decidió dejar de pensar tanto en sus dolores, enfocándose en ahorrar energías para estar preparada en la siguiente contracción. Manteniendo la posición sugerida por la anciana sobre esa cama improvisada hecha de un poco de paja cubierta con varias telas, permaneció quieta; observando con detenimiento la manera en la que la anciana había caminado unos cuantos pasos para enjuagar con algo parecido al agua los utensilios que podrían ser utilizados en ese parto.

-No tenemos agua caliente, eso no es nada bueno. En este apestoso lugar ni siquiera se puede hacer una fogata -gruñía.

La rubia decidió simplemente asentir con una especie de gemido las quejas de esa mujer arrugada, quien se mantenía dándole la espalda; enfocada en desinfectar los utensilios.

-Lo que más me llama la atención, son tus angostas caderas para ser alguien de unos dieciséis -. explicaba la anciana en voz alta más para sí que para la joven -, eso complica las cosas más de lo deseado. Para colmo, ese bebé es muy grande para tu diminuto cuerpo. ¿Estás segura que dices tener la edad que afirmas? No lo pareces… Además, hablas demasiado refinado para ser una simple campesina como dices ser - le cuestionaba, deteniéndose por unos segundos antes de retomar la esterilización de los utensilios -. Nada en ti va acorde con lo que dices que es…

-¿Disculpe? -preguntó en un tono cansado, limpiando el sudor de su frente con la tela que recién sacaba de su boca - ¿Qué insinúa, señora?

-Tu belleza también te delata… -continuaba murmurando la anciana.

La vieja había permanecido sentada sobre una especie de silla maltrecha durante todo ese tiempo de limpieza, tratando a duras penas de no caer sobre ese suelo de tierra y restos de maderas en pedazos, que más hacían parecer el sitio un basurero en vez de la bodega que supuestamente era.

-Sé muy bien quién eres… -indicó en un tono más alto, soltando el último utensilio que tenía en su mano; dejándolos reposar dentro de una especie de tina de madera. La anciana tomó su bastón para acercarse hacia donde estaba esa joven que comenzaba a tener otra contracción -. Duele, ¿verdad? -preguntó algo alegre al verla sufrir -. Eso sucede cuando te prostituyes supuestamente en nombre del pueblo, sin embargo; es por mero egoísmo.

-Se… equivoca, señora -corregía la joven exhalando más aire del deseado.

-¿Es así? -preguntó la adulta mayor, fulminando a la rubia con su mirada -. Déjame adivinar lo que dirás: " _Ese bebé vendrá a salvarnos."_ ¿Me equivoco? Típico de ustedes.

-Yo… -murmuró la chica, dejando escapar otro gemido de dolor ante la intensa contracción sentida.

-Nada cambió por tu madre, y menos gracias a ti. Tu sangre nos ha traído desgracias desde el inicio, mocosa.

El grito de la chica era más intenso que el anterior, indicando no sólo la disminución del tiempo de una contracción con otra; sino el incremento de intensidad entre un episodio y otro.

-¿Cómo debería llamarte, entonces? -preguntó la anciana, avanzando un par de pasos en dirección a la rubia con ayuda de su bastón.

-Eso no interesa -interrumpió una voz a lo lejos -. Su nombre, su edad y su estatus social es algo que no es de su incumbencia, doctora Balto -recalcó el dueño de la voz masculina.

-Conoces mi apellido -recalcó la anciana, apretando con sus dedos el bastón al confirmar que no fue casualidad el haber sido llevada a ese lugar remoto de la ciudad -. Aunque conozcas todo acerca de mi persona, no estoy en la obligación de ayudarte – respondió, girando su cabeza para observar al dueño de la voz.

La anciana pudo ver ese rostro muy bien, observando con detenimiento esa leve sonrisa dibujada tras sus palabras. Ella no sabía muy bien lo que eso se significaba. "¿Alegría?" se preguntó al inicio. "¿Sarcasmo?", volvía a preguntarse; decidiendo pensar que ese varón simplemente estaba jugando con ella como solían hacerlo los de su clase.

-Ese uniforme… -susurró la anciana, sintiendo algo de miedo.

-Lo que su boca indica es muy cierto -interrumpió -. No tiene que ayudarnos, mas espero que sepa que si no lo hace; la humanidad sufrirá más de lo deseado.

-Hablas muy lindo, chiquillo -respondió de forma grosera la anciana al verlo acercarse hacia su persona.

-Que mi apariencia no la engañe, doctora. No soy un niño, mucho menos un chiquillo. Tampoco soy su enemigo -respondió en un tono serio y firme, continuando su caminar en dirección a la anciana.

-Un aliado de la corona no es más que una basura.

-No tenemos tiempo para discutir acerca de las consecuencias políticas y económicas de la gran guerra, doctora. Un bebé está apunto de nacer, y no podemos permitir que muera. Si muere, también nuestras esperanzas.

-Creí que tenía poder de decisión, mocoso -reclamaba la mujer, dando unos pasos en dirección a la embarazada quien había introducido nuevamente el trapo dentro de su boca para disminuir según ella; su dolor ante las constantes contracciones.

Colocándose rápidamente junto a la anciana tras incrementar sus pisadas ante el temor que dañase a la joven, el soldado quien vestía un traje negro con una especie de cinturones grises, habló:

-Sus afirmaciones son ciertas -respondió, posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la doctora -. Usted y yo, somos en teoría; seres libres.

-Déjame ir, entonces. No pienso cooperar con sus perversiones. No quiero llenarme las manos de sangre como les gusta hacerlo a ustedes. ¡Devuélveme!

-Libertad… -susurró el soldado.

Escupiendo el pedazo de tela ante el dolor, la joven gritó a todo pulmón.

-Esto no es bueno… -dijo en voz baja el varón al escucharla sollozar con tal intensidad. Caminando rápidamente en dirección a la dama para tomar una de sus manos, el hombre pudo observar el rostro de malestar de la mujer, quien al no haber recibido ninguna medicación; estaba más adolorida de lo que las mujeres estaban acostumbradas -. Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto… Soporta un poco más, Porko está trayendo la medicina necesaria -indicó, apretando la mano de la mujer.

-Yo… -exhaló -. Duele…

Sintiendo impotencia ante la situación, el soldado deseaba sacar de ese lugar remoto y sucio a la joven, mas sabía que su deseo era imposible ante la situación actual.

-¿¡Entonces!? -preguntó urgido el dueño de la voz masculina a la anciana -. ¿Podemos contar con su ayuda o debo verme en la necesidad de buscar a otra matrona que asista el parto?

-Dime quién rayos eres, joven -exigió, pensando en denunciarlo una vez se viera libre.

-No tiene sentido decir mi nombre – respondió en un tono seco, soldado la mano de la joven quien gemía de dolor. Acercándose con lentitud en dirección a la anciana, su voz esta vez fue más relajada -. Mi persona no es importante. Quien lo es, es el bebé que permanece dentro de ese vientre -, señalando con uno de sus dedos a la mujer -. Usted puede decir que somos sucios, malos y hasta diabólicos si así lo desea. Creo que sus afirmaciones no son nada falsas, mas no hay tiempo para hablar de moral. Su vida, la de su descendencia depende de si este bebé muere o vive.

-Lo sabía… Esa familia demoniaca… -susurró la anciana, tragando saliva al confirmar sus sospechas -. ¿Por qué sacar a alguien tan importante de palacio en tiempos de paz?

El joven calló.

-Es una niña. ¿¡Por qué es que ustedes le hacen eso a una niña y hablan que es en beneficio de nosotros la humanidad!? ¿Por qué el escuadrón de reconocimiento está secuestrando a una mocosa para que tenga que parir fuera del castillo? -preguntaba la anciana con desesperación - ¿¡Con qué autoridad me pides que siga apoyando la asquerosidad que hacen dentro de ese castillo!?

El soldado miró fijamente a la anciana quien tenía el rostro rojo de tantos gritos.

-Es simple, doctora. La mujer que tenemos dentro de este sucio lugar es su princesa, mi princesa y; la futura reina de Paraíso. Y me pregunta qué autoridad tengo con ese bebé. Es simple, también. ¡Yo soy el padre!

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_


End file.
